Breakfast in the Bronx
by Nemesis.63
Summary: Une dispute entre Daniel et Vala.


**Breakfast in the Bronx**

**Auteur** : Nemesis  
**E-mail** : : prendre le métro requiert parfois un peu d'entraînement.  
**Genre **: humour  
**Spoilers **: début de la saison 9, entre les épisodes 4 et 5.  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**Je suis assez bavarde comme fille** : fic mettant en scène une dispute et écrite dans le cadre d'un challenge (http://fanfiction.superforum.fr/viewtopic.forum?t892&highlight).

Merci au métro parisien…

* * *

- On descend où ? 

- A la station de la 7ème avenue. Ensuite on prendra la ligne E direction Lexington.

- Il y en a pour longtemps ?

Daniel soupira. On aurait dit une gamine qui partait en voyage. Ils venaient à peine de rentrer dans le wagon qu'elle cherchait déjà à en sortir. Il savait qu'il aurait dû prendre un taxi, comme tout le monde à New-York.

Mais non, il avait eu envie de lui faire découvrir les joies du métro !

Et peut-être aussi éviter de se retrouver seul avec elle à l'arrière d'un véhicule, c'est vrai… Elle regardait tellement la télévision ces derniers temps qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie de tester l'idée qu'elle se faisait de l'utilisation des voitures jaunes qui grouillaient dans cette ville. Il aurait sans doute eu la honte de sa vie, Dieu savait ce qu'elle était capable de tenter…

Mieux valait ne pas y penser d'ailleurs.

Mais c'est ainsi qu'il avait décidé de prendre les transports en commun pour rallier le Nord de Manhattan et la 5ème avenue – elle voulait voir Tiffany's, il avait décidé de s'arrêter au Metropolitan Museum. Et qu'il se retrouvait coincé seul avec elle dans un wagon de métro. Enfin _seul_, c'était peut-être exagérer si l'on tenait compte de la population new-yorkaise plus que nombreuse qui tentait elle-aussi d'arriver à destination et qui les regardait d'un air franchement hostile ! Et dire qu'il avait habité cette ville… Là, il avait l'impression de faire tellement… touriste ! Même pas besoin de la caméra ou du sac à dos, c'était inscrit sur son visage.

Bon sang, même si Colorado Springs était une grande ville, il avait oublié la sensation d'être coincé dans un métro bondé et puant par un temps de canicule. Et encore, ce n'était pas l'heure de pointe !

Mauvaise idée, définitivement. Même la longue marche à travers Central Park aurait été préférable à ce qu'il vivait en ce moment…

Une secousse le fit percuter la businesswoman qui se tenait à côté de lui et à qui il lança un regard désolé. L'expression glaciale qu'arborait la femme en tailleur le dissuada vite de s'excuser et il se tourna vers Vala qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Elle regardait avec intérêt un jeune homme en T-shirt moulant, lequel commença à rougir et recula légèrement. Daniel doutait qu'elle tente une quelconque approche maintenant, elle faisait surtout cela pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Cela avait l'air de l'amuser follement.

Il attrapa néanmoins la jeune femme par son bras et la ramena près de lui. Il serra les dents en la sentant se presser contre lui avec une joie non dissimulée. Il aurait dû penser qu'elle allait en profiter… D'autant qu'avec les nouveaux voyageurs qui venaient de monter, il lui était maintenant impossible de l'éloigner de lui.

Il se força à respirer calmement en sentant une main migrer dangereusement vers le bas de son dos et lança un regard glacial à sa propriétaire, toujours collée à lui. Elle réprima un sourire et concentra son regard sur le plan du métro qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Il la vit soudain froncer les sourcils et se tourner vers lui.

- Daniel, demanda-t-elle d'un ton incertain, nous sommes bien censés descendre à la 7ème avenue ?

- Je t'ai dit ça il y a une minute à peine ! grommela-t-il .

La jeune femme se pressa un peu plus contre lui, le forçant à reculer contre la paroi. Elle avança son visage vers le plan et de la main qui n'enserrait pas la taille de l'archéologue, elle suivit le chemin qu'ils étaient censés parcourir, repérant les lignes et les stations au milieu de l'étrange dessin coloré qui tenait lieu de guide pour les voyageurs égarés.

- Je ne sais peut-être pas comment fonctionne ce métro, mais pourquoi vient-on de passer la station de la 155ème rue ?

- Parce qu'elle doit être sur le chemin ! gémit-il, agacé par ses questions, la chaleur et le contrôle qu'il sentait lui échapper.

- Ah non ! rétorqua-telle, elle se trouve au Nord de notre point de départ et nous étions supposés aller vers le Sud.

Le cœur de Daniel manqua un battement et il se retourna brusquement vers le petit plan qui ornait la paroi derrière lui.

Merde.

- Vala, demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'espoir, tu es sûre que nous venons de passer la 155ème rue ? Que ce n'était pas plutôt la 135ème ?

- J'en suis certaine, affirma la jeune femme.

Merde.

Merde, merde, merde.

Il s'était trompé de sens.

En effet, ils étaient en train de passer Harlem River et la prochaine station était… le Yankee Stadium.

Dans le Bronx.

Génial, il avait réussi à les perdre à proximité d'un des quartiers les plus mal famés de la ville, une zone célèbre pour sa violence et ses problèmes de drogue. Bon, d'accord, les abords du Yankee Stadium devaient être relativement sûrs mais tout de même, ils allaient se retrouver dans le Sud du Bronx, la partie la moins réputée. Ou la plus réputée, cela dépendait de comment on voyait les choses…

Il sentit soudain le wagon de métro ralentir et la station se profila devant eux.

Il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à ce qu'il convenait de faire mais il sentit son corps se mettre en marche de lui même, comme mû par un instinct qui lui dictait de sortir. Luttant contre l'impression d'étouffer qui l'avait soudain pris à la gorge et le faisait presque suffoquer, il attrapa la main de sa compagne et la tira sans ménagement vers les portes, ignorant les exclamations outrées des autres voyageurs. Il fallait absolument qu'il descendent ici et reprennent la ligne dans le sens inverse.

Derrière lui, Vala avait soudain ralenti. Pestant contre elle, il jeta un coup d'œil vers les portes qui s'ouvraient pour laisser passer le flot de New-Yorkais. Ils devaient accélérer et fendre plus rapidement la foule, ou ils risquaient de se retrouver coincés jusqu'à la prochaine station. Et il était hors de question qu'il s'aventure plus avant dans le Bronx, surtout avec elle.

Faisant fi des protestations de la jeune femme perchée sur ses talons et qui freinait volontairement sa progression, il perça le barrage des voyageurs et se précipita sur le quai, entraînant sa compagne à sa suite alors même que les portes du wagon se refermaient violemment.

Il avait chaud, il était en sueur et il était énervé, mais ils avaient réussi. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à prendre le souterrain et dans quelques minutes, ils seraient en route pour le centre de Manhattan.

Le souffle court, il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui regardait disparaître le métro avec un air navré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais bien pu remarquer de si intéressant pour nous ralentir ainsi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru. On a failli rester coincé !

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'observer d'un air narquois en secouant la tête.

- Et puis quelle idée de mettre de pareilles chaussures ! rajouta-t-il en indiquant de la main les salomés en cuir brun dont la hauteur de talon aurait fait pâlir Carrie Bradshaw elle-même.

D'accord, il devait reconnaître qu'elles étaient jolies et qu'en plus cela lui allait bien.

Mais il savait aussi que Vala avait _emprunté_ sa carte de crédit pour les commander sur Internet et il n'avait pas vraiment été rassuré par le sourire désolé de Mitchell quand il avait reçu la boîte à son nom. Il avait interrogé le militaire du regard mais celui-ci lui avait donné une tape sur l'épaule et lui avait dit qu'il avait eu une copine qui les aimait aussi et qu'il compatissait. Puis il s'était éloigné.

L'archéologue n'avait pas eu le temps de vérifier son compte en banque mais quelque chose lui disait que son banquier l'appellerait sûrement sous peu pour discuter de la note qu'il avait faite chez Manolo Machintruc…

- Ne te plains pas de mes chaussures, elles nous seront utiles quand il faudra les mettre en gage ! persifla-t-elle.

Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

Elle comptait se faire de l'argent avec ses chaussures maintenant ? Il était plutôt rare d'arriver à faire une plus-value chez un prêteur sur gages, bien qu'il ne doutât pas qu'elle en soit capable…

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ? explosa-t-elle soudain.

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds en la voyant se mettre à faire les cent pas sur le quai où ils se trouvaient toujours. Elle avait l'air de tenter désespérément de maîtriser une colère dont il ignorait l'origine.

- J'ai pourtant essayé de t'avertir, j'aurais même pu le récupérer ! continua-t-elle en furie. Mais non, tu continuais de foncer vers cette fichue porte !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il perdu.

- Non mais je rêve, ricana-t-elle, tu ne t'es encore aperçu de rien ? Bon sang, c'était un tel débutant qu'il faisait honte à la profession ! Mais avec des pigeons comme toi, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas besoin d'améliorer sa technique…

La confusion dans laquelle se trouvait Daniel s'accentua, accompagnée d'une sensation de malaise. Il ne connaissait pas si bien la jeune femme, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue s'énerver pour rien. Elle devait être en colère pour une bonne raison, et il pressentait que cela n'allait pas lui plaire.

Elle continuait d'arpenter le quai en maugréant et en lui jetant des regards mauvais.

- C'est génial, on va perdre un temps fou par ta faute maintenant. Vivement que l'effet de ces bracelets s'estompe parce que je sens que…

- Si tu me disais ce qui se passe ? la coupa-t-il en sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna légèrement afin de le voir de profil. Les mains sur les hanches, elle posa un regard appuyé sur les fesses de l'archéologue et redressa la tête avec un sourire hypocrite.

Le jeune homme ouvrit tout d'abord la bouche pour protester mais ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque quand il réalisa ce qui venait probablement de se passer. Un frisson parcourut son dos et il porta fébrilement la main à la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Gagné, il s'était fait tirer son portefeuille.

Il avait fait une erreur de débutant en le laissant ici, il savait pourtant que les pickpockets étaient nombreux dans le métro et suffisamment doués pour profiter de la moindre bousculade. Obnubilé par sa volonté de sortir du wagon, il n'avait rien senti.

Et il se retrouvait maintenant coincé dans le Bronx, avec Vala et sans argent.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un ricanement et commença à se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait au souterrain.

- Tu vas où comme ça ? demanda Daniel pour l'arrêter.

- Sur l'autre quai, répondit-elle sans faire mine de ralentir. C'est moche ici, je veux aller sur la 5ème avenue.

- On ne peux pas repartir en arrière, je dois porter plainte au commissariat et en plus mon ticket de métro était dans mon portefeuille.

Vala, qui avait déjà descendu quelques marches, fit lentement demi-tour et vint se planter devant lui. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et l'archéologue remercia soudain le lien entre eux, qui lui sauvait probablement la vie à cet instant présent.

- Tu te rends compte que ta stupidité va nous bloquer ici ? Va ME bloquer ici ? Je veux aller chez Tiffany's, j'irai. Ce doit probablement être le seul truc intéressant de cette planète avec le Nutella, et je ne compte pas m'éterniser sur Terre. Et puis franchement, tu crois vraiment que tous les usagers de ce métro voyagent avec un ticket ?

Daniel était resté relativement calme jusqu'à maintenant, mais il sentit la colère l'envahir. D'accord, il détestait frauder parce que ça lui donnait des sueurs froides et qu'il se mettait à guetter un éventuel contrôleur à chaque station. Mais ce n'était pas un crime, au contraire !

Et surtout, elle commençait réellement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il s'était montré patient, il avait même tenté d'être amical, mais rien n'y faisait. Alors que lui faisait des efforts, elle continuait de se comporter avec désinvolture.

Est-ce qu'elle avait conscience qu'ils venaient probablement de déclencher une guerre intergalactique et que la 5ème avenue aurait dû être le cadet de ses soucis ?

Il voulait bien reconnaître qu'il n'était pas objectif et qu'il se laissait aveugler par son énervement actuel. Mais il n'arrivait définitivement pas à saisir le caractère de la jeune femme : elle s'était montrée très convaincante devant les représentants de l'ONU à qui il avait fallu avouer ce qui attendait la Terre et il était persuadé qu'elle leur avait fait assez peur pour qu'ils acceptent d'accorder des crédits au SGC, qui restait la seule institution terrienne capable de bloquer l'avancée des Oris.

Mais ils avaient à peine quitté le lieu de la réunion qu'elle avait recommencé ses caprices.

Voulant la remercier de s'être tenue plus tranquille que lors de la rencontre avec le responsable du budget la semaine précédente, il avait accepté de l'emmener où elle le souhaitait. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'il se retrouverait coincé dans le Bronx, sans argent et avec une hystérique qui ne semblait intéressée que par des diamants dans une vitrine.

Alors il estimait qu'il avait tout de même _subjectivement_ le droit d'être en colère !

Elle avait un don particulier pour lui mettre les nerfs en pelote, il avait remarqué ça à leur première rencontre.

Il ne se départait habituellement pas de son flegme naturel, sauf quand cela concernait la survie d'une population. Il avait toujours été celui qui évite la bagarre dans la cours de récréation, l'étudiant plongé dans ses bouquins plutôt que dans la bière. Un mec gentil, pas violent, limite timide.

Mais depuis qu'il la connaissait…

- Je te signale que tu n'es pas libre de tout mouvement et que la Terre sera ravie de ne plus te compter parmi ses habitants quand l'effet de ces foutus bracelets se sera estompé ! persifla-t-il.

Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se mettre réellement à jurer, ce qui chez lui était signe avant coureur d'une explosion à laquelle son caractère n'était pas coutumier.

Mais cela faisait plusieurs jours que la marmite bouillait, il sentait que la soupape de sécurité ne fonctionnerait plus longtemps.

Non mais quelle plaie ! Il avait beau tenter de se persuader que toutes les attitudes de la jeune femme n'étaient qu'une façade qu'elle utilisait pour se protéger, et qu'elle avait probablement souffert plus qu'il ne voulait l'imaginer, il n'empêchait qu'elle était réellement horripilante !

Et comme tout être humain, il avait ses limites, qui venaient justement d'être atteintes. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'elle et même si une partie de sa raison lui commandait de tenir compte de ce que la voleuse avait traversé, l'autre hurlait qu'elle lui avait fait rater le Dédale, qu'elle avait contribué à déclencher un véritable fléau, qu'elle le harcelait sexuellement et qu'elle l'empêchait de travailler correctement. Sans compter qu'il était lié à elle pour un temps indéterminé !

Cela valait sans doute mieux pour elle parce que sinon il l'aurait déjà étranglée !

Il voulait bien être tolérant, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle lui pourrissait littéralement la vie !

Il releva la tête en se rendant compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu mais ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que ceux d'un homme en pardessus et au visage émacié, auquel il n'aurait pas risqué de demander l'heure.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas vu que la jeune femme avait quitté le quai et c'est en la cherchant du regard qu'il l'aperçut de l'autre côté de la voie. Elle avait manifestement décidé qu'elle irait sur la 5ème avenue, dût-elle tomber inanimée au milieu du wagon !

Daniel commença à lui hurler dessus malgré la distance qui les séparait, la menaçant des pires tortures, mais il fut coupé par l'apparition du métro. Etouffant un juron, il se précipita dans le souterrain et courut à perdre haleine jusqu'au quai opposé. Il eut à peine le temps de s'engouffrer dans le train que les portes se refermaient.

Elle l'avait fait exprès, il le savait. Elle n'était pas assez irresponsable pour le planter au milieu du Bronx en risquant qu'ils s'évanouissent tous les deux. Non, elle avait parfaitement prévu qu'il allait la poursuivre et monter dans ce fichu métro.

Le visage rouge de colère, il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui s'était tranquillement assise et tentait de lire le journal que son voisin de siège tenait dans les mains.

Le wagon n'était cette fois pas bondé, une petite vingtaine de voyageurs seulement se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

La conscience de l'archéologue lui intima de ne pas faire de scandale en public, mais elle fut en un instant balayée par sa fureur face à l'attitude désinvolte de sa compagne.

Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées et attrapa violemment son bras dans l'intention de la faire se lever. Elle résista un instant mais devant le regard dur du jeune homme, elle comprit qu'il valait mieux cesser toute provocation. Elle le suivit alors docilement vers le fond du wagon qui était presque vide.

- Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? commença-t-il sur un ton grondant. Le mot « responsabilité » signifie-t-il quelque chose pour toi ou tu es vraiment inconsciente ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de rouler des yeux.

Cela ne contribua nullement à calmer l'archéologue qui profita du silence de la jeune femme pour continuer son monologue.

- Je veux bien faire des efforts Vala, dit-il en haussant le ton, nous sommes liés tous les deux et j'en suis en partie responsable. Mais je te jure que je commence à en avoir réellement plus qu'assez de ton attitude !

- Parce que tu crois que je prends plaisir à cela ? rétorqua-t-elle. Tu penses que je ne fais aucun compromis ?

- Si tu considères que rester calme une heure dans la journée est un compromis, je suis désolé de t'annoncer que ce n'est pas ainsi que je le vois. Je te remercie d'ailleurs d'avoir bien voulu faire un effort devant les représentants des Nations Unis, même si on aurait pu se passer de la remarque sur le barbecue géant des Oris ! Seulement ça ne suffit pas à…

- Tu penses que c'est le seul compromis que j'ai fait depuis que je suis là ? le coupa-t-elle d'un ton outré.

- Je n'en vois pas d'autre, répondit-il de façon cinglante, à part peut-être de ne pas être revenue dans ma chambre.

Vala se détourna un instant de lui et fit quelques pas pour tenter de calmer la colère qu'elle sentait aussi monter en elle. Elle inspira longuement, ferma les yeux et se retourna résolument vers Daniel.

- Donc si je résume, commença-t-elle d'une voix sourde, les seuls efforts que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent ont constitué en quelques heures de silence et à éviter de me jeter plus que nécessaire à ton cou ? Ce qui, comparé à tous tes compromis, ne vaut pas grand chose…

Daniel esquissa un geste pour préciser sa pensée mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Est-ce que, à tout hasard, continua-t-elle en haussant le ton, tu as tenu compte du fait que c'est chez TOI que nous sommes coincés ? Que j'ai moi aussi une vie et que je l'ai mise totalement entre parenthèses ? Peut-être que tu considères que ton activité professionnelle est plus importante que la mienne, mais est-ce vraiment le cas ?

L'archéologue se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de répondre, sentant que cela n'allait pas plaire à sa compagne s'il commençait à comparer leurs systèmes de valeurs.

C'était quand même elle qui avait déclenché tout ça ! D'accord, il avait coopéré plus ou moins volontairement, mais il avait de toute façon été forcé de répondre aux exigences de la jeune femme, avec les conséquences désastreuses que cela avait eu ! Alors elle n'allait quand même pas se plaindre qu'il la forçait à rester sur Terre plutôt que d'aller entretenir un quelconque trafic dans la galaxie !

Vala n'avait de toute façon pas attendu qu'il lui réponde et poursuivait ses récriminations, sa voix commençant à s'élever dangereusement dans les aigus.

- Avec toi, je devrais toujours rester calme et conciliante !

- Je doute que tu en sois capable, railla-t-il. Parce qu'avec la vie que tu menais…

- Tu désapprouve ce que je faisais ? coupa-t-elle avec ironie. Mes activités semblaient peut-être trop amorales pour l'homme de droiture que tu es ?

- Permets-moi en effet de me poser la question, rétorqua-t-il en sentant son calme lui échapper définitivement.

- Oh, donc c'est bien ça, tu désapprouves ma façon de vivre !

- Et de te comporter aussi ! Regarde, tu es en train de faire un vrai scandale en public !

Le silence s'était effectivement peu à peu fait dans le wagon et Daniel jeta un coup d'œil en direction des voyageurs, satisfait d'apporter une preuve à son argumentation.

Mais alors qu'il avait pensé y trouver un peu de soutien dans le regard des gens, ceux-ci ne semblaient pas choqués de l'attitude hystérique de sa compagne. Au contraire, constata-t-il avec effroi, c'était plutôt lui qu'ils regardaient avec hostilité. Pire, ils commençaient à murmurer entre eux, commentant probablement la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

L'archéologue comprit rapidement qu'il était en train de passer pour un vrai goujat, un ingrat qui avait forcé sa femme à abandonner sa carrière pour qu'elle le suive et qui se permettait en plus de lui dicter sa conduite, trouvant sans doute qu'elle était trop répréhensible et ne correspondait pas à l'idée arriéré qu'il se faisait de la femme.

Il constata effaré que Vala était parvenue à le faire passer pour le méchant dans toute cette histoire.

- C'est sûr qu'avec de tels crétins, on n'est pas près de voir une femme à la tête du pays.

Le commentaire pas vraiment discret d'une femme assise quelques mètres plus loin fit rater un battement au cœur du jeune homme, d'autant plus qu'il déclencha un murmure d'approbation parmi les gens.

Il sentit la colère enfler encore plus et voyant la prochaine station approcher, il saisit le bras de la voleuse qui se dégagea violemment.

- Laisse-moi ! se défendit-elle.

- Comme si je pouvais, rétorqua-t-il avec sarcasme, nous sommes liés je te rappelle.

- Et je te rappelle aussi que ce n'était pas un choix de ma part !

Il faillit lui répondre que ce n'était pas lui qui avait utilisé ces bracelets en premier lieu, mais son regard accrocha celui de certains voyageurs. Il vit sans effort alors le chemin qu'avaient pris les pensées de ces derniers.

Il l'avait forcée à l'épouser maintenant…

Une partie de lui avait envie de se justifier, de les détromper – comme s'il envisageait de se lier pour la vie à une cinglée pareille ! – mais vue l'attitude de Vala, il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir avec succès. Elle se moquait des conventions et de ce que pensaient les gens, surtout quand elle était en colère. En plus, elle aussi semblait avoir remarqué l'intérêt dont ils étaient l'objet et il la sentait capable d'en tirer avantage.

Alors mieux valait tout simplement abandonner et ne pas s'attarder ici.

- Viens je te dis, gronda-t-il en saisissant à nouveau le bras de la jeune femme.

- Sinon quoi ? fit-elle avec une voix hypocrite. Tu vas me frapper ?

Il se força à respirer, répliquer ne ferait que renforcer le quiproquo avec les passagers du métro.

Mais c'était sans compter Vala…

- Parce qu'il a failli me casser le nez une fois ! dit-elle en prenant un couple à témoin.

Un murmure outré parcourut le wagon et Daniel en resta bouche bée. Il rêvait ou elle était en train de l'accuser d'être un homme qui battait sa compagne, incapable de se maîtriser ?

Lui en plus, qui était un partisan de la non-violence dans tous ses aspects !

Et puis c'était elle qui l'avait frappé la première sur le Prométhée ! Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser faire et surtout lui permettre de voler un vaisseau qui avait coûté plusieurs centaines de millions de dollars aux citoyens américains.

Lesquels le regardaient maintenant avec une franche hostilité.

Un homme à la carrure de catcheur se leva lentement de son siège et l'archéologue déglutit en le voyant s'approcher d'eux, le regard méchant.

A ses côtés, la jeune femme tressaillit, sentant qu'elle avait peut-être été trop loin.

- Les mecs comme toi mon coco, ils méritent de vivre au moins une fois ce qu'ils font subir à leur femme, menaça le mastodonte sans quitter Daniel des yeux.

Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds et fit un pas en arrière.

L'homme ne faisant pas mine de ralentir, Vala s'interposa entre lui et l'archéologue qui commençait réellement à craindre pour son intégrité.

- C'est bon, tout va bien, dit-elle en bouchant le passage au malabar. Inutile de me l'abîmer pour si peu…

- Ce n'est pas « si peu » madame, répondit son interlocuteur. Il n'a pas le droit, et je vais le lui faire comprendre.

- C'est gentil, tenta-t-elle avec un sourire, mais il a raison en disant que j'exagère parfois. Et puis je l'aime bien !

- Vous vous leurrez, vous avez peur. C'est un comportement classique, croyez-moi. Mais il vous faut trouver le courage de faire cesser cela. Ma sœur l'a subi pendant trois ans, j'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir cassé la gueule de ce connard !

Derrière Vala, Daniel étouffa un gémissement. Il allait finir en miettes, c'était certain.

En plus ils venaient de passer la station, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper de ce wagon avant deux minutes au moins. Ce qui était amplement suffisant pour que les choses dégénèrent !

Ils auraient vraiment dû prendre un taxi…

L'homme fit un pas sur le côté, tentant de contourner la jeune femme qui l'empêchait d'atteindre l'archéologue.

- Non mais je vous jure, reprit la voleuse, je venais de lui piquer son vaisseau spatial, alors il avait le droit d'être en colère !

Le malabar lui jeta un regard interloqué, l'excuse employée n'ayant apparemment pas eu l'effet escompté.

- Et puis je voulais vendre ce vaisseau en plus, reprit-elle avec agitation, à des gars avec des tentacules et contre une caisse de naquadah. C'est loin d'être très honnête, il faut le reconnaître. Sans parler du fait que je l'ai forcé à aller déterrer le trésor du roi Arthur la semaine dernière…

Daniel se frappa mentalement la tête : elle n'avait pas mieux que ça en réserve ? Bon sang, elle était une menteuse professionnelle, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait pour lui sauver la vie, c'était de dire la vérité ?

L'homme s'était cependant de nouveau arrêté, semblant hésiter sur la conduite qu'il lui fallait adopter. Devait-il prendre la défense de cette femme qui selon toute vraisemblance avait quelques cases en moins ?

Décidant apparemment que ce n'était pas une excuse pour que Daniel ait le droit de la frapper, il chercha à nouveau à écarter Vala.

- Si vous faîtes encore un pas, je hurle ! menaça-t-elle.

- Enfin madame, soyez raisonnable !

- Et je vous mets KO ! continua-t-elle avec véhémence. J'ai déjà mis mon ami à terre comme cela, et croyez-moi, ses bijoux de famille n'ont pas apprécié l'extincteur ! Bon, d'accord, c'est lui qui a gagné à la fin, mais c'est parce qu'il avait le Zat !

Le mastodonte lui jeta un regard effaré, alors que la jeune femme se mettait déjà en position de combat, les poings serrés.

Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de s'en servir, la rame de métro arrivant à la station Cathedral Parkway. Daniel saisit prestement le bras de Vala et se rua vers la porte, alors même que la voleuse agitait sa main libre en signe d'adieu.

- A la prochaine, c'était très sympa ! cria-t-elle en direction de l'homme et des autres passagers.

Elle et Daniel se frayèrent rapidement un chemin à travers les voyageurs qui montaient déjà dans le wagon et se retrouvèrent bientôt sur le quai. Ils continuèrent néanmoins de courir, et cela malgré les chaussures de la jeune femme.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils émergeaient de la bouche de métro. S'appuyant contre le muret qui se trouvait à ses côtés, l'archéologue tenta de retrouver son souffle, alors que sa compagne s'était assise sans plus de cérémonie sur le trottoir.

- Tu es complètement et définitivement givrée, gémit Daniel en secouant la tête.

- J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait te démembrer… répondit sa compagne.

- Moi aussi ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sa colère s'était évanouie dans le feu de l'action et il commençait à relativiser la situation. D'accord, son porte-monnaie était toujours manquant à l'appel, mais ce n'était pas non plus un drame.

A côté de lui, Vala ne parvenait pas à maîtriser le rire nerveux qui l'avait prise et le jeune homme se sentit gagné par son amusement.

- En tout cas, reprit-il avec un sourire, merci d'être venue à mon secours et d'avoir par là-même reconnu que tu étais parfois horripilante.

Elle haussa les sourcils et répondit avec un air narquois :

- Avec le lien que nous partageons, je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose que quelqu'un attente à ton intégrité physique…

- Donc tu n'as pas risqué ta vie dans un but désintéressé… constata-t-il en secouant la tête, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis assez égoïste comme fille.

- Je croyais que tu avais dit à cet homme que tu m'aimais bien ? rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

- J'étais persuadée que ça allait l'attendrir… Je me suis trompée, il a eu l'air plus enclin à m'écouter quand j'ai parlé du mythe arthurien. J'aurais peut-être dû mentionner les Oris…

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa.

Tendant la main pour aider la jeune femme à se relever, il jeta un regard vers le parc qui s'étendait juste à côté d'eux.

- Allez, dit-il, on va traverser Central Park je crois, cela nous fera une belle balade.

- Tu crois qu'on sera devant chez Tiffany's à temps pour prendre le petit déjeuner ?

- Dans la mesure où il est 11h00, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, répondit le jeune homme en souriant. On pourra prendre un sandwich si tu veux.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment glamour, je ne pense pas qu'Audrey Hepburn aurait approuvé… On peut prendre un taxi ?

L'archéologue soupira. Elle était vraiment infernale, et surtout sacrément têtue.

L'entraînant vers le parc, il tenta de lui faire entendre raison.

- Il va y avoir des embouteillages, une promenade au milieu de la verdure sera plus agréable.

- Mais on peut toujours faire la traversée de Central Park en taxi ! s'exclama-t-elle en dernier ressort.

Il lui jeta un regard effaré et secoua à nouveau la tête.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Audrey Hepburn aurait vu un quelconque glamour là-dedans, dit-il en riant. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas traverser le parc en taxi.

- Bruce Willis le fait bien dans « Une journée en enfer » ! rétorqua-t-elle. Et là crois-moi, Audrey aurait été d'accord pour dire que glamour ou pas, ce mec en sueur et marcel blanc valait bien le coup de briser quelques règles !

- Oh, je vois, se moqua-t-il, tu espères donc rencontrer Bruce Willis ?

- Il a l'air de s'y connaître en taxis…

Daniel éclata de rire et entra dans le parc en la tenant par le bras.

- Tu sais Vala, reprit-il, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose : contrairement à ce que « Le Cinquième Elément » et « Une Journée en Enfer » ont pu te faire croire, Bruce Willis ne conduit pas de taxi et tu risquerais d'être déçue par les véritables chauffeurs…

- C'est vrai ?

- Désolé…

- Mais les taxis, reprit-elle d'un air horrifié, ils volent au moins ?

**FIN !**

Comme d'habitude, j'ai besoin de feed-backs pour calmer mon tapis de souris anthropophage !!

**Petite note :** il y a un certain nombre de références cinématographiques et télévisuelles dans ma fic. Alors au cas où vous n'auriez pas saisi certaines allusions, sachez que :

- le titre de la fic provient de « Breakfast à Tiffany's » (« Diamants sur canapé » en français), dans lequel Audrey Hepburn aime aller prendre ses petits déjeuners devant la vitrine de la bijouterie Tiffany qui se trouve sur la Cinquième Avenue à New-York.

- Carrie Bradshaw est l'héroïne de la série TV « Sex & the City » et elle adore porter des chaussures Manolo Blahnik, réputées pour leurs talons et surtout leur prix.

- Bruce Willis effectue une spectaculaire traversée de Central Park en taxi dans « Une Journée en Enfer » et il semble apprécier ce mode de transport puisqu'il en conduit même un dans « Le Cinquième Elément ». Sauf qu'il vole celui-ci…

14


End file.
